leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Health
The Health (or commonly known as HP) is the amount of life you have. It is represented in the Interface as a Big Green Bar with two numbers (#/#). The first one represents the actual life you have at the moment, if it reaches zero and you don't have any abilities preventing it, Death occurs. The second number is the total amount of health you could have. Adding Health increases the maximum health of a champion. It scales additively; meaning that each bonus point acquired directly affects the statistic. A champions total health can be increaced by items and runes. Bar at the bottom.]] Ways to gain Health Your actual as well as your maximum health can be increased on several ways: * Use Health Potions. * Use a healing ability, such as . * Run back or use Recall to return to base and heal at the spawn poll. * There is granted some health upon levelling up. * Getting health by attacking enemies with Lifesteal and casting spells on enemies with Spell Vamp * Increase your maximum health by items or runes. Items which grant extra maximum Health * : +180 Health. ''475 Gold.'' * : +120 Health. +6 Damage, +4% Lifesteal. 435 Gold. * : +120 Health. +5 Mana Regen per 5 sec, +10 Ability Power. 435 Gold. * : +120 Health. +8 Armor, +8 Health Regen per 5 sec. 435 Gold. * : +430 Health. ''1110 Gold.'' * : +270 Health. +18 Armor, +24 Magic Resistance UNIQUE Aura: +12 Armor, +15 Magic Resistance, +8 Damage to nearby allied champions. . 1925 Gold. * : +290 Health. +325 Mana, Passive: Restores 300 Health + 250 Mana upon leveling up. . 1325 Gold. * : +180 Health. +20 AP, UNIQUE Passive: +20 Magic Penetration, +10% Spell Vamp (5% for multi-target spells). 1382 Gold. * : +200 Health. +27 Armor, Passive: Generates 5 Gold every 10 seconds. 975 Gold. * : +180 Health. UNIQUE Passive: 32 Health per stack, 2 stacks for a kill and 1 for an assist. Maximum: 20 stacks; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion takes 15% less damage. 1275 Gold. * : +225 Health. +18 Attack Damage Passive: 25% chance on hit to reduce your target's Movement Speed by 30% for 2.5 seconds. . 1315 Gold. * : +500 Health. +80 AP, Passive: Your spell hits slow the target's movement speed by 35% for 2 seconds (15% for multi-target spells). 3105 Gold. * : +520 Health. UNIQUE Aura: 12 Mana Regen per 5 sec to nearby Champions and 15% reduced Cooldowns. 2285 Gold. * : +450 Health. +45 Armor, Passive: Deals 40 Magic Damage a second to nearby enemies. 2510 Gold. * : +770 Health. +30 Health Regen per 5 sec, Passive: Permanently gain 3.6 Health and 0.5 Health Regen per 5 sec per minion kill. Champion kills grant 40 Health and 5 Health Regen per 5 sec. Bonuses cap at +450 Health, and +62.5 Health Regen per 5. 3135 Gold. * : +450 Health. +400 Mana, +57 Magic Resistance UNIQUE Passive: Blocks one negative spell every 30 seconds. 2715 Gold. * : +700 Health. +20 Attack Damage UNIQUE Passive: Physical attacks reduce your target's Movement Speed for 2.5 seconds. 3250 Gold. * : +430 Health. +450 Mana, UNIQUE Aura: Restores 9 Mana to nearby allies every 5 seconds. UNIQUE Passive: Using an ability buffs surrounding units to restore 50 Health and 20 Mana over 2 seconds. This effect has a 3 second cooldown. 2650 Gold. * : +300 Health. +90 Armor, +25 Health Regen per 5 sec. UNIQUE Passive: 15% Cooldown Reduction and 20% chance on being hit to slow the attacker's movement and attack speeds by 25% for 3 seconds. UNIQUE Active: Slows movement speeds and attack speeds of surrounding units by 35% for 1 second + 0.5 seconds for each 100 Armor and Magic Resist. 60 second cooldown. 2925 Gold. * : +380 Health. +425 Mana, +50 AP, Passive: Your Champion gains 18 Health, 20 Mana, and 2 AP every 1 min. Bonuses cap at +270 Health, +300 Mana, and +30 Ability Power. 3035 Gold. * : +300 Health. +20 Damage, +30 AP, +25% Attack Speed, +12% Crit Chance, +12% Movement Speed, +300 Mana, UNIQUE Passive: 25% chance on hit to slow the target by 35% for 2.5 seconds; on cast, increases your base Attack Damage by 130% for one attack. 4070 Gold. Updates Due to recent updates this article might not be actual. It was last updated during Patch 1.0.0.85. If there is a new version out, please check the data frequently. See also *Health Regeneration *Mana *Champion Statistics Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Champion Statistics